Where Did The Party Go?
by steadywomp
Summary: It's the summer before senior year, tensions are rising between the Hollywood Arts gang and Jade West seems to be in the middle of it. Things start to pop off at Tori's "Start of Summer Bash", can Jade keep it together? Jade-centric eventual jori, some cade, background bade rating will certainly go up. Review so I know if it's worth continuing?


**Dear Jori God, it's me again. Here's my sacrifice. No but seriously. Hi there. I'm writing this thing and I hope you like it because I had this idea late one night and just started writing. I want this to be a multi-chap. REVIEW BECAUSE IT'LL DETERMINE WHETHER OR NOT I POST ANOTHER CHAPTER. But seriously, plz. I'll love you. And then you say, "but steadywomp, we only just met" don't worry, you'll love me in time as well**.

Btw. I don't own Victorious. WHICH SUCKS FOR VICTORIOUS.

* * *

_Kill me now._ Jade West didn't like parties, and this one was no different. "_Come on babe, it'll be fun." Beck grinned at her. Right. As if something called 'The Start of Summer Bash' could be fun, much less something hosted by Tori Vega. _There were people everywhere. Most she recognized from school, but there were plenty of people she had never seen before._ How the hell does Vega know all of these people? Fuck._

"Where the fuck is my drink?" She spun around on the beach chair, looking to the ground on the sides of her.

"Babe," Beck reached to put a hand on her thigh. "you finished it."

"Don't fuck with me," She shook him off. "I know you took it." She became more frantic.  
Beck pushed his hand through his hair. "You should stop for the night."

"Fuck you, I'm not 12 Beck, I know my limit." Enough with the fucking anxiety already. Alright. Breathe. She sat back in her beach chair and picked at the grass.  
Beck leaned toward her. "I just don't want you to get too wasted." He offered a half smile.

"Who knows my limit better than me?" She spat back.  
Beck sighed. "Jade," he started.

She stood, and started to walk away. "Fine, I'll go get my own." Beck started to follow, but resolved to stay put.

_I swear to fucking God if any of you spill anything on me, I will drown you in it. _She headed towards the house, pushing through stumbling girls._ How the fuck does she know all these people? Where is Vega, anyway?_ There was music on in the house, loud dance music that was more suited to a dark club with pulsing laser lights than the brightly lit first floor of the Vega house. Ignoring the crowd of strangers dancing near the piano, Jade walked up to the counter where Andre was playing bartender.

"Sup Jade? You having a good time?"

"I'm not paying you to be friendly, just get me a beer."

"You're not paying me at all." He shouted in mock outrage, raising his hands above his head.

"Exactly."

"Alright, alright." He dances to the fridge, pulls out a can of beer and sets it down in front of Jade. "Free of charge."

She looks at it. "PBR is disgusting, make me a drink."

"Dang girl, you're more bossy than usual, you alright?"

"Dandy. Now make me a drink."

"What kind?"

"Suprise me."

He spins toward the bottles, then checks the vibrating cell phone sitting on the counter. Andre grimaces, "Ooh, sorry Jade, no can do."

"What?" She gritted her teeth.

"My man Beck just sent me a text saying you're flagged."

"Yeah? Well how about you text your man Beck back and let him know that if he doesn't get off my back, my next drink will be his blood." She grabs the beer and storms into the living room.

"Shapiro!" She shouts.  
Robbie is sitting on the couch near Cat, who is deeply interested in what's on tv.

"Jade," he sighed. "I thought we agreed that if I left Rex home you wouldn't yell at me?"

"Next time get it in writing." She shrugged. "What are you drinking?"

"Uh, I don't know, something Andre made me. I think it has vodka and-"

She held up the beer. "Trade me."

"I don't know about that, Jade. Beer gives me stomach pains."

"You want another kind of pain?" She threatened.

"Fine." He whimpers. They switch. Jade walks away and chugs the nearly full drink in a few seconds. The room starts to spin._ Alright. I can work with this._ She starts to go outside, but stops at the door. _Do I really feel like dealing with Beck right now?_  
"Jadeeeee!" A high pitched voice squeals from the living room.  
"I swear to fucking God..." She walks to the couch.  
"Jade, come sit!" Cat pats the space beside her. "You're missing the fun."  
"Yeah, apparently." She sighs.  
"Look!" She sprung up and pointed at the television for a moment before collapsing on to the couch with laughter. "They just keep throwing the sushi!" She curled into Robbie's lap.  
Jade stood for a moment watching Robbie grin. "Watch it, Shapiro." He jumped awkwardly away from the laughing girl.

With nowhere else to go, Jade wandered upstairs. She heard a weird muffled sound coming from what she knew from previous explorations of the Vega household was Tori's bedroom.  
_Is she... crying? Oh fuck. Should I go in there, or would that just be awkward? She resolved to enter._  
She pulled the door open and leaned casually against the doorframe. "Please don't tell me you're one of those depressed drunks, Vega." Tori was in the room with some guy making out. "Oh, uh, shit. Sorry about that... I just uh. I'll leave you, alone now..."  
Well that was fucking awkward. Since when does Tori have people interested in her? Since when does she bring them to her bedroom? She shook herself. Whatever, who cares? Jade walked to the bathroom. Her phone buzzed.

**Beck**  
Where'd u go? We g2g it's getting late.

**Reply**  
No.

**Beck**  
Tori said no crashers

**Reply**  
I'll get a ride home with Cat. Night.

**Beck**  
U sure?

**Reply**  
Obviously. Night.

**Beck**  
Ok... Txt me when u get home Love u

**Reply**  
Yep.

Jade waited so they wouldn't run into each other when she went back downstairs. Andre left his post._ Probably got a ride back with Beck. Thank God, no more vodka Nazi._ Cat was in a stupor, and in no state to drive, which Jade didn't mind. She really wasn't ready to go home.

"Shapiro," she called to the curly haired boy still sitting awkwardly.

"Yeah?"

"How drunk are you?"

"Well, I've had a few sips of this beer already, and I don't want to-"

"Shut up and come take shots."

"Well, I don't really-"

"NOW!"

"Coming!" Robbie runs over to Jade. They take shots. Robbie is a white girl. Jade wanders outside for a while. Then she starts getting kinda drunk. And the booze runs out so people start leaving for a Northridge party. And eventually Tori comes down after waving her boy out/goodbye. She notices Jade outside.

"Jadeeeeeee!" Tori calls.

"Vega, good to see you made it to your own party."

"No! I've been here the whole time! I was upstairs with Nick-yyyyy."

"I know Vega, I was messing with you."

"Oh!" She looked embarrassed. "Did you... Hear us?" Jade was mad embarrassed and didn't know how to respond, so drunk ass Tori kept talking. "No! No! Jade! It wasn't like that I swear. It was only for a second. But it was reallllllllly bad-"

"I really don't need to hear about-"

"No! No! It wasn't like that! I said it wrong! It was his tongue, not his-"

"Tori!"

"But it was really awful!" She laughs leaning on Jade, who tries to shrug her off. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Vega."

"Did you and Beck have a fight?!" She asks, eyes wide with concern.

"No!" Jade shouts. "Well, yeah," she shrugs. "kind of, but that's not important."

"Oh no! What happened?"  
I am really about to unload to Vega? Eh. It's not like I have anyone else to talk to.

"Well, he was being kind of a dick, and-"  
Tori's eyes widened. "Do you want some shots?"

"There's nothing I'd like more, but we're out of booze."

"Jadeee, don't be silly, you don't think I'd give it all away, do you?" Without letting her respond, Tori rushes back inside. Jade looks around the littered yard. _Damn, it's kinda awesome how this place emptied out. Now I can finally fucking relax. _Tori came back outside, grinning holding a large bottle of Ciroc. _Well shit. _

"Expensive shit you got here, Vega. Where'd all this come from, anyway?"

"Oooh, am I finally intriguing you, Ms. West?" She pours shots for them both.

"You sure you should have that? You seem like you're good..."

"Interesting and good? I never thought I'd get so many compliments from you Jade." She winks.

"You are the weirdest drunk I have ever witnessed."

Tori shrugs. "Weird is a form of interesting, right?"

Jade picks up the shot, an action which Tori mirrors, and downs it, however, Tori kisses hers and hands it to Jade.

"What," she wipes her mouth, and casts a condescending smirk. "Can't take it?"  
Tori smiles innocently. "It's a gift."

"Oh? What are the conditions of this gift?"

"Who said a gift has to have conditions?"

"Everyone who's ever wanted something from someone else." Jade lowered her voice. _What the fuck is up with this girl?_

Tori lowered her voice just as much, and stepped toward Jade. "Are you suggesting that I want something from you?"

"Doesn't everyone?" Jade smirked. She took a step toward Tori.

"I guess you're right." She shook her head, ending up only a tiny space away from the nose of the girl in front of her.

"Can I drink this now?" Jade whispered, "Or is it too big of a risk to have you thinking I owe you something?"

"Ooh, that sounds fun." Tori grinned.

"You're such a weird drunk."  
"Who says I'm drunk?" She straightens up.

"You're acting like-"

"Jadeeeeeeee!" Comes a shout from inside. "Jade help quick!"  
_Really? Now? When I'm in the middle of- wait, what the fuck am I even doing out here? _"That'll be Cat." Jade turns toward the door.

"Will you be back?" Tori asked.

"Why? You gonna miss me?" She grins at Tori and walks into the house.

"What, Cat?"

She spins around. "What are you doing?" She asks, playing with her hair.

"Talking to Tori."

"About what?"

"Alcohol. Can we get to the point?" She snaps.

"Are you having fun? I'm having a great time, but Drake and Josh ended! What am I supposed to do, Jade?"

She softens. "You could start with putting on another episode."

"What?" Cat asks, bewildered.

"Yeah," she said picking up the remote. "It looks like Tori's got a bunch of them recorded on here."

"I can play Drake and Josh whenever I want?! This is like magic! This is the best thing that ever happened!" She shouts.

"It's just DVR, Cat." Jade chuckles.

"No, no. This is better. Come sit with me." She pats the space next to her.

"Cat, I should get back outside-"

"Please?" She begs. "Just for a second."

"Fine." Jade took a seat on the couch next to Cat, who promptly curled up on her.

"Cat, don't get too comfortable."

"Okay, I tricked you a little bit. Robbie's just a really bad cuddler and I needed you."

"Shh. I can't have people knowing I allow this kind of physical contact. Wait, where is Robbie?"

"He's on the floor over there. I think he fell asleep." Cat giggles. Jade relaxes and lets her arm fall around Cat. She smiles to herself. _It's so much better just to drink and chill out. S_he tries to focus on Drake and Josh, it's funnier than usual.

"Why is Megan so mean?" Cat asks, lifting up her head to look at Jade.

"Come on," Jade raises a hand to the screen. "she's not mean, she just to picks on her brothers because she loves them and obviously needs a creative outlet."

The red-haired girl looks curiously at her. "So she's like you?"

"Shut up." She playfully pushes Cat off of her shoulder. Cat lifts a pillow from the couch and starts to swing. "Hey! I'm unarmed!" Jade pulls the pillow from her grip and starts to retaliate.

"Stop being so mean, Megan!" Cat laughs hysterically at her own joke. Jade stops. They sit up, cross-legged and facing each other.  
Jade laughs. Damn. I'm more drunk than I thought. "It was so not that funny." They settle to staring.

"Kiss me." Cat says.

_What? Did she just- "_What?" Jade laughs.

"Please, Jade?" Her eyes get wide, pleading.

_Shit. I can't. But-"_Why?"

She talked quickly. "Because it's been so long and you're so pretty and Drake isn't that smart but he gets to kiss pretty girls anyway-"

"Hey," Jade stops her. "Who said you're not smart?"  
Cats eyes well up. She grabs Jade by the face and kisses her. Damn, it's been a long time. Cat tastes different now. Not like lipgloss and candy, but strawberries and vodka. It's pleasant. It's distracting. _Fuck_.

"When did you-" she asks between breaths "get so- good at this?"

"It's- been a long time- Jade." Cat pushes her friend to the couch and settles on top of her._ Holy shit. I didn't think I'd ever do this again. _Cat's hand finds it's way into Jade's hair, the other to her waist, slowly raising her shirt so the soft palms start to come in contact with her skin_. Oh fuck_. Cat is everywhere, on her lips, in her hair, inching up her shirt. Her skin smells like green apple candy. She's so gentle that it almost tickles. _Oh my god_. Cat giggles.

"What?" Jade demands.

Cat smiles. "Nothing, that noise you made was cute."

"Cat, I don't make noises, and I'm not cute."

"Sorry Jade, it's been so long I forgot." She leaned back to the girl beneath her, and bit her lip. Jade moaned under the girl who kept kissing her. Hands were now moving up both sides of Jade's waist, thumbs down, pressing into every rib on the way up. _Why the fuck did I ever stop this? She's so- FUCK_.

She puts a hand up to stop the girl. "Cat, shit, wait- I can't. I'm with Beck."

Cat's eyes went to a look of innocence. "But this isn't bad, we're just kissing."

"Cat, you're on top of me on Tori's couch. Robbie is passed out on the floor, who knows who else is still here, we can't."

"But Jade, I was just having fun." She pouts.

"I know." Jade sits up.

"Does this mean I have to go back to watching Drake and Josh?"

"You love Drake and Josh."

Cat giggles. "Yeah!" Jade gets up off the couch, and starts toward the back door. "Hey Jade!"

"What, Cat?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Kitty."

"Are we sleeping over Tori's?" She asks, while sprawling out on the couch and yawning.

"I guess so." She walks out. _Wait, where the hell did she go_? Tori wasn't anywhere in sight.

"What was that all about?" Came Tori's voice from the hot tub.

"What? When the hell did you get in there?"

"Same time you were busy with Cat, what was up with that?"  
Jade gets weird nervous. "What? You know she's easily confused. She just needed help with the DVR."

Tori raises an eyebrow at her. "You know I can see inside from here, right?"

Jade gets defensive. "So now you're a peeping Tom?"

"It'd be less weird if there was nothing to peep on, cheater!" Tori splashed the water.

"Call me that again and you'll wake up scissors in your throat. I didn't do anything."

"Except take advantage of poor innocent Cat!"

"Don't even. You don't know anything about our history. And damn Vega, I knew you needed glasses, but I didn't know you we're blind. Obviously you missed the part where I didn't start it, and the part where I left because I knew it was wrong." She growled.

"Well I... Sorry. I didn't mean- I just thought-" Tori chewed her lip.

"Save it." Jade pours herself a shot. _Fucking Vega. Of course she'd try and ruin this for me_. Two drinks later, Jade is back to feeling good.

"Hey." Tori calls.

"Hm?" Jade grunts and spins around, giggling when the scene around her blurs.

"You should come in here."

"What?"

"In the hot tub, come in, it's no fun getting pruney by yourself."

_God I love hot tubs. Fuck, but I'm still mad at her._ "After that image, no. I don't have a suit, anyway."

"Who needs one?" Tori smirks mischievously.

"I'm not skinny dipping with you, Vega. You've already been weird enough for one night."

"Shut up! I'm not weird! I meant like, in your panties." She says, awkwardly.

"Yeah, no thanks."

"What? Big bad Jade West is afraid of a little exhibition?"

"Fine!" Jade starts to strip, slowly._ Might as well make a show of it. _

"See? Was that so bad?" Tori grins.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you just wanted to get me out of my clothes." She said as she climbed in.

"Who's to say I didn't?" She raises her eyebrows.

"Despite the obvious weirdness, Vega, you're much more fun when you're drunk."

"Was that another compliment?"

"So what if it was?" Jade shrugs.

"I'd say you're getting soft, West." Tori moves toward her.

"You know heat increases the effectiveness of alcohol?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, shouldn't you be cleaning up?" Jade cocks a questioning eyebrow.

"Nope, I have a few days."

"I thought your parents were coming home tomorrow?" She pressed.

"Oops." Tori covers her mouth with her hands. "I lied. You caught me." She splashes the water and grins sheepishly.

"Little Ms. 'I'd never tell a lie Tori Vega' not only threw a huge party in her parents house, but then lied to her friends about when they were coming back? Ooh. Looks who's no better than the rest of us."

"I just wanted some alone time, okay? Is that so wrong? And I didn't want strangers trying to sleep in my pool, okay?" She shouts, distressed.

"Relax, I was messing with you." She smirks and closes her eyes, leaning her head back._ Fucking relaxation_.

"Why do you do that?" Tori questions.

"What?"

"Mess with me?"

"Hm?" Jade stays calm. "Just my personality, I guess."

"Bullshit."

She sits up and opens her eyes. "What?" She chuckles out of shock.

"I'm calling bullshit." Tori shakes her head.

"Well I have never heard such foul language" Jade says, in a voice reserved for mocking Tori.

"You know I don't talk like that." She moved closer to Jade.

"What I don't know, is what you're taking about." She said just as calmly.

"Give it up, Jade."

_Why does she keep pressing this_? "I don't know what I'm supposed to be giving up, Vega." She shrugged.

"The act!" Tori splashes, raising her voice.

"Who's acting?" Jade matches her volume.

"You! Like you don't like me!"

Can we not do this- "I don't like you-"

"Yeah? Then why are you here?" Tori asks.

"Beck brought me."

"You could've gone home with him."

_She's right. She's fucking right. _"I was mad at him."

"Yeah, but you could've yelled and then got over it, or just made him take you back to your house, but you stayed here."  
Shit. She's still right. "Cat's here."

"Cat's in there." She pointed to the house. "You're out here."

"Things got weird." She drifted closer to the girl, to better make her point.

"You could've just went home."

"I have no ride."

"You could've called a cab."

"Are you trying to tell me to leave?"

"No! I just want you to acknowledge that you and I are friends." Tori touched Jade's arm.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want me to?" Jade snapped.

"For the same reason you won't!"

"Because you're fucking stubborn?"

"A little! Can you just say it?" Tori pleaded.

"No."

"But you already kinda have!"

"No!" She growled.

"Just say we're friends!" Tori splashed at the water.

"Why does it matter?" Jade shouted.

"If it doesn't matter why can't you just say it?" Tori asked, desperately.

"Because." _Stop this shit Vega_.

"Because what Jade?" Tori's eyes get wide. _Why the fuck does she look so sad? Ugh. She had to pick tonight to do this? Maybe I would've said it at graduation or something... Now I'm going to have to deal with a whole year of Vega and that goofy fucking smile inviting me to to get sushi or to stupid sleepovers. _Jade smirked_. I guess that wouldn't be so bad. _

"What?" Tori asked, noticing the smile.

"Come closer." Jade whispered.

"Are you going to hurt me?"

"Maybe." She dared with a flick of an eyebrow. Tori moved even closer. Their legs touched. Their faces were inches apart.

"Well?" Tori breathed.

"What?" _She's even kind of... Oh fuck. I need to stop fucking drinking_.

"Are you going to tell me something?"

Jade smirked. "Fine, Vega."

"Hm?"

"Listen closely, because I am not going to repeat this."

She pushes her ear toward Jade and whispers, "I'm listening."

"I'm hoping you're drunk enough to forget this tomorrow."

"Not a chance." She grins.

"Are you trying to discourage me?"

"Come on, Jade." She puts a hand on her thigh.

"Fine." Jade sighs. " We're friends, Vega."


End file.
